The Place
by LMG
Summary: COMPLETE HD A night out proves to have more consequences and rewards than just a good time and a massive hangover.


Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to J. K. Rowling. I just bring them out to play every once in a while.

Thank you to Merlin, GoldenSunnyGrl, and Malombra for being such great BETA'S.

AU. Harry/Draco pairing.

Summary: A night out proves to have more consequences and rewards than just a good time and a massive hangover.

ENJOY!

****

THE PLACE

He had been waiting for this night for over three weeks. Detentions and extra assignments had kept him from going out with his friends, but not tonight, tonight he was free to party. He needed this night. He had plans of lots of alcohol, dancing, and maybe a snog or two in a dark corner. 'Oh, yeah, he had waited long enough.'

"Ddddrrraaayyyyyy…." Pansy's whining voice was muffled by his closed door but it still sent shivers down his spine. He loved her, he really did, but she was an annoying bitch. "why are you not ready? We have been ready for hours. 'The Place' will be closed by the time we get there."

Draco ignored her and continued to fix his hair. These last few weeks had been hell and he was determined to have a good time tonight and part of that included looking as devastatingly handsome as he could get. He was close but….there was still something missing. He bit his lip, a childhood habit he hadn't been able to break, in thought. Aha! That was what was missing. Biting his lip harder until it plumbed up and was a nice cherry red color, Draco took one final look in the mirror and pronounced himself 'to die for' ready.

He took in the low rise tight green leather pants that flared at the bottom over his new black dragon hide boots. The very tight dark green sleeveless t-shirt accentuated his muscled chest and showed over his lightly muscled arms to perfection. You would think, with his pale coloring, that the dark colors would make him look washed out but instead his skin seemed to glow against the darker colors. He had left his hair loose and it fell just right so that he looked as if he had just gotten out of bed. Add in his now red lips and he already looked as if he was coming from a satisfy snog.

Rolling his eyes as Pansy started in on another rant he jerked open the door and stood there in all his glory.

"Damn Dray!" Blaise said with an appreciative grin. Draco shot him a look and raised his eyebrow at him. They had never been able to get past the just fooling around stage of a relationship. They really were better off as friends.

"Well!" Pansy snorted and crossed her arms angrily. "if no one knew you were gay before, they will after tonight."

Draco smirked. "I must be slacking." He didn't hide who he really was from his friends but no one else knew his orientation. Thanks to Pansy and Millicent, no one suspected that both he and Blaise were gay. It was a foursome that worked for all of them but tonight they had decided to be their true selves. Because they were going to the new club in Hogsmeade. It was by invitation only and no one they new would be there tonight.

'The Place' had opened up in Hogsmeade the summer of their seventh year. Invitations were sent by owl post. Draco, and the other Slytherins, had gotten theirs at the Welcoming Feast. But because of detention and other pressing previous matters such as coming clean to Dumbledore about their summer activities had taken up their time and tonight was the first night they had had free since school had started three weeks ago. The rumors flying around about 'The Place' were that you could get whatever you wanted there.

It being by invitation only, many students started to flaunt when they got an invitation. It became a symbol of who's who in Hogwarts to blatantly display your invitation somehow. Just last week a fight had almost broken out between Draco and his friends and the Golden Trio when Pansy made a snide comment about them never receiving invitations and that just went to show how little they mattered in the big scheme of things.

Granger had looked at them down her nose as Weasley had grown red-faced with anger. Surprisingly, Potter had said nothing. He had just stood there and watched as the angry words started to escalate into fists and wands. With a sharp word to the other two Potter turned to leave. Draco himself had stayed out of it, letting Pansy, Blaise and Millie hurl the insults.

"What's the matter Potter? Finally figured out that you are nothing?" Draco finally sneered. He felt Pansy drape herself over his arm and he let her. It took all over his willpower not to push her away but they all did this for a reason. One-keeping their parents in the dark about their sexual orientation and two- personal for Draco, it kept him from jumping the Gryffindor and having his sweet, sweet way with him. They all thought it was funny that Draco had a major crush on Harry Potter. He, of course, didn't find it all that funny.

Speculation ran rampant about Harry Potter. He didn't date. He didn't go to any of the school dances. He wasn't caught shagging some girl, or boy. His fame would get him anyone. His looks would keep them coming. But it was his personality that would keep them there.

Harry was a very nice looking young man. With his dark locks and penetrating green eyes, he was a wet dream walking for many young witches and wizards, including Draco Malfoy. There was _something_ about him though. He had that dangerous aurora about him. He didn't talk much but when he did everyone listened. He had come back this year with this commanding presence that drew everyone to him. And he walked around and acted like he was surprised when people threw themselves at him. So, Draco did his job like a good little Slytherin and instead of throwing himself at him, though it was what he wanted to do, he threw insults, fists and wands. Not a fair trade off but one he had to live with as it was all he was going to get.

Potter turned to look at him with those expressionless eyes and Draco couldn't stop the shiver that lanced through his body. He felt Pansy tighten her grip on his arm and that helped him.

"I am nothing." Potter said with a dark look that Draco could have sworn was disappointment. "Ron. Hermione." Harry said softly and then walked away.

Ron snarled at them, his face an ugly mask, before he stomped after Harry. Hermione paused for a few seconds before shaking her head in a sad way and then walked away too.

"What the hell just happened here?" Millie questioned.

"That was…strange, even for them." Pansy said quietly.

"They know something, you think?" Blaise asked with a frown.

"But what?" Draco asked as he watched the three walk away. "Did you see his eyes?"

They all nodded. "Let's go back to my room, we can talk there." Blaise was Head Boy to Susan Bones' Head Girl and they each had their own room. Everyone knew Hermione Granger and Harry Potter had been offered the spots but both had turned them down. No one knew why.

They had talked into the night but had come up with no explanation for the weird behavior of the Gryffindor Golden Trio.

Draco shook off that memory and joined back into the conversation with his friends as they made their way down to Hogsmeade. He had been thinking a lot about that look and he just knew that the disappointment was directed at him. But he couldn't come up with a reason why that would be the case that didn't send his heart into orbit and pent up frustration down to other parts of his body.

"Stop it Draco." Blaise said softly as the girls walked in front of them.

"Stop what?" Draco was deliberately evasive. Blaise knew him too well.

"This night is for us to have some fun. Stop thinking about Potter."

"I wasn't thinking about Ha-Potter." Draco protested weakly.

"You're always thinking about him Dray. Not tonight, okay?"

Draco sighed. It was true, since that last encounter his thoughts had settled more and more onto Harry Potter. "Okay."

They could hear the music pounding as they walked up the sidewalk to the club. Draco could feel his mood improving the closer he got.

"Cheering charm." Millie observed with a grin of her own.

"I think so." Pansy agreed as she took the other girls hand in hers. "Shall we, my dear?"

"Let's." Millie said with a soft smile as she let Pansy drag her to the door. They showed their invitations to the huge bouncer standing outside and then disappeared into the club before Draco and Blaise could blink.

"Good Merlin! That man is huge!" Blaise murmured into Draco's ear. It had been a long time since they had fooled around and Draco couldn't stop his body from reacting. He pushed the other boy away before it became too apparent that he liked Blaise' lips that close to his ear.

"Let's go inside. I need alcohol." They showed their invitations to the man and walked into the club.

"This is nice." Blaise shouted at Draco. Draco could only nod in agreement. It was a nice place.

"Alcohol." Draco shouted and pointed towards the bar.

"Seats." Blaise shouted back and pointed to were Pansy and Millie were waving the over.

"Be right there." They each took off, Blaise to help get seating and Draco to get the alcohol.

He ordered them all drinks, ignoring the interested look from the bartender, and turned to survey 'The Place'.

It was in an old warehouse so the ceilings were high. There seemed to be two levels but it looked like you couldn't go to the second level because there were more huge men stationed at the bottom of the stairs. It was dark, as was usual in a club, with lighting hanging from the ceiling sporadically. It color scheme was something Draco didn't expect to see. Deep dark red carpet and accents and deep green walls and table tops. He could see other colors as well but mostly those two colors dominated. The dance floor was large and the tables were situated half-moon style around it. There was a live band that was very good playing right now. He strained his neck to see if he could make anything out about the second level but all he could see were some couches. There was a place on the second floor that he couldn't see into and he wondered what was there.

He carefully made his way over to their table. This place was packed! He had to turn down many offers to dance and one offer for more before he made it the twenty feet to their table.

"I love this place!" Pansy squeaked in excitement as she took her drink from Draco.

"Interesting color scheme." Millie said.

"Isn't it." For some reason Draco could feel himself flush.

"Come on, finish your drink, I want to dance." Blaise said as he set his now empty glass down.

Draco grinned at him and downed his drink. They all got up and made their way to the dance floor. Draco let the music pound through him. He danced with Pansy, then Blaise, then Millie before they went back to their table. Blaise signaled to the girl walking around with the shots and ordered shots for them all.

'Live Cocaine' tasted like mouthwash but it did what it was suppose to do. After two shots Draco wanted to dance again. He was just standing up when he heard Pansy make a garbled sound and looked up to see her pointing at something behind him. He turned and couldn't stop his own sound of surprise for there stood Harry Potter. Or he thought it was Harry as it sure as hell looked like him.

This boy was holding a cigarette in one hand and a glass in the other. Draco let his eyes roam the leather glad figure and sent out a prayer of thanks to whomever discovered leather. The long lean legs only hinted at behind school robes were shown clearly in the tight black leather. The toned muscled abs were clear to see behind the black mesh shirt that covered his chest. Draco could have sworn he saw something glinting in the flashing lights and he swallowed hard.

"Does he have a nipple ring?" He managed to croak out as he raised his eyes to see the same messy hair and bright green eyes. Yup, it was Harry Potter. Draco's body reacted strongly to the boy in front of him before he could stop it.

Just then Harry raised his eyes and saw Draco looking at him. He did nothing but look back. His companion said something and he turned his attention back to the other boy. Without another glance back to Draco he put his glass down and drew a last puff of his cigarette before putting that down as well. He then did something that made Draco sit back down quickly, he pulled the other boy out onto the dance floor and started grinding away with the beat of the music.

Draco sat there in shock. He could feel the silence from his friends behind him. He watched as Harry, his crush Harry, ground into the boy before him.

"Dray?" Blaise' voice was filled with its own shock but also concern for his friend. He knew how Draco felt about Harry Potter, it was the reason they weren't together, and he couldn't begin to imagine how he must be feeling.

Draco shook his head hard. Okay, so Harry was gay, or at least bi, and still not interested in Draco.

"I'll be right back." Draco said loud enough for them to hear and made his way to the bathroom. He huddled into a stall, desperately trying not to cry. He had thought Harry was straight and that was what kept him from making a fool of himself over the other boy. But now he knew different and knowing was going to still get him nothing. He ignored his erection, doing anything he could think of to lessen it.

Damn it! He was a Slytherin. He would not let this get to him. At least, not here, where anyone could see him break down. Draco left the stall and washed his face. He was now pale and there was something deep in his gaze. Something Draco had never seen before-defeat. Harry had won. Draco snarled at his reflection. Harry had not won. He didn't need Harry bloody Potter.

Taking a deep breath Draco left the bathroom. He was not going to let this get to him. As he walked by one of the huge men guarding the upper levels he was stopped by a big meaty hand. About to snarl and reach for his wand he stopped when he saw that the man was just offering him the chance to go upstairs. Not even turning to look for his friends he nodded once to the big man and walked slowly up the stairs.

He could see the reason for the guards the second he made it to the top. Scattered couches along the deep green walls were occupied with couples in various stages of snogging. One couple, in the far corner, were even shagging. Draco turned his eyes away from the other couples and walked to the back of the level to an unoccupied couch. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. This place was not what he had been expecting. He had been looking forward to going out and now he wished he had never come.

He was happy living in his own little world where he thought Harry Potter was straight and out of reach. Where there was no chance with him. Not that there was now. He had been snubbed quite effectively. Harry Potter would never have any interest in him. No matter how many fantasies he had.

The door beside his couch opened and he heard voices coming from the room.

"If you weren't so stubborn and just told him. You wouldn't be hurting right now." Came a female voice that was familiar but he couldn't place it.

"Herm, leave him alone." Came a male voice that Draco was sure was Ron Weasley. And that meant that the female voice was Hermione Granger.

"Why, Ron? So, he can continue to mope around. I'm sick of it." Draco had never heard her talk to Weasley that way.

"Guys…stop." Draco gasped at that voice. It was Harry's. "It doesn't matter anyway. He's with Pansy or Blaise. Whichever, he's not free."

"Why should that stop you Harry?" Hermione asked. "You know from Dumbledore that he's on our side. You have had a crush on him since fifth year. Do something about it already, damn!"

Draco couldn't breath. Were they talking about him? What should he do? Should he stand up and walk way or should he let them know he can hear them? Before he could make up his mind they walked out of the door. He quickly stood and faced the now silent trio.

The silence lengthened before with a snort Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him away. Draco watched Harry intently. He was looking for some sign that it was him that they had been talking about. But, as usual, there was nothing on his face.

He sneered and looked at the other boy for a few more seconds before snarling, "whatever", and walked away. He had only taken a few steps before he was grabbed form behind a strong virile body pressed into his back.

"Come inside with me." Harry whispered onto his neck where he had rested his lips the second their bodies connected.

"Why?" Draco shivered as he felt the tip of Harry's tongue on his neck.

"Talk." Draco knew it wasn't a question.

Draco turned in Harry's arms to look him in the eyes. For seconds he searched and finally found what he was looking for. Beneath the hard exterior, Draco saw a softness that was directed at him. Harry was dropping his mask, for him.

"Harry?" Draco whispered.

"Draco, please." Harry whispered back and Draco nodded.

He turned to enter the room, not knowing what was on the other side, but knowing that Harry was beside him was enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This hasn't made it to beta yet. I wanted to get it up first. Just something my little drunk mind thought of last night.

ENJOY!

LMG


End file.
